Doug Runs
Doug Runs is the first part of the seventh episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug is nominated for class treasurer, and when he finds himself running against Willie White, the mayor's son, he starts making promises to his voters he knows he can't keep. Meanwhile, Tippy Dink runs for Mayor of Bluffington and wins. Recap Intro Mayor Bob White is at home finishing the newspaper of a crossword puzzle when Willie runs in to tell him that Tippi Dink is running against him for mayor, but Mayor White isn't the least by concerned as he feels that it's only one of those "election things." He asks Willie if he has political aspirations. Willie tells him that he got nominated as class treasurer in school (on account of the previous class treasurer, Billy Gunther, moving away from Bluffington recently), and that the person running against him is Doug. Main Episode Doug is at home with Skeeter making slogan signs to get people to vote for him and imagines being the class treasurer. Doug's imagination: At Bluffington school, Skeeter Patti, and Chalky are at the Nature's Candy machine and put their money inside the coin slot. When the machine fails to dispense the candy for them, they press the coin return to get their money back. But it doesn't work either, causing a furious Chalky to bang on the machine. Patti calls for help and Doug, now class treasurer dressed in a superhero outfit, gives the three spare coins. The three thank him and the others praise him as he walks away. Skeeter comes up with the slogan "Doug can count. So count on Doug for treasurer", and Doug likes it. When Doug finds that he and Skeeter have made ten posters, he feels that they are overdoing it. So Skeeter decides to stop there and see how many posters Willie has so he and Doug could even the amount. Later, at school, Mayor White assists Willie with his campaign and has even made a stage for him to give out his speech to everyone. Before Willie can persuade the others to vote for him and give them the reason for doing so, Mayor White interrupts, telling the others "A vote for Willie White is a vote for my son". He also offers everyone cake and ice cream for the "Vote for Willie" campaign bus and even give out a firework show. Doug soon realizes how hard it would be to win the election. At the Funnie residence, Doug and his friends are watching the news on TV where Mayor White is being interviewed and is asked about Tippi, who is running against Mayor White in the campaign. Mayor White explains that he has more important things to think about. Tippi is also being interviewed in front of her house and explains that the mayor has done nothing to improve the streets and highways, in which Mayor White retorts that it isn't his job, for his job is to "sit on the chair and be the mayor". With Willie getting all the glory on TV, Doug decides that he should just drop out of the race. Just then, Skeeter arrives and offers Doug flyers, posters, and bumper stickers, which say "Vote for Dan Freebird", who is Skeeter's uncle and ran for city treasurer last year, only to lose. Things get worse for Doug when during class on the next day, Doug decides to tell Willie that he is dropping out of the race. But before he does, Mr. Bone announces on television that before he makes the lunch announcements, a prepaid political announcement is about to begin. The commercial shows Willie, in which the announcer makes persuasions to vote for him. It also shows Lamar holding a picture containing a silhouette of Doug, implying that he is a thief and a cheater. When he confronts Wiliie in the hallway and talks to him about this, the others accuse him of "mud-slinging." Willie later tells the students (under his father's demands) that he would lower the candy machine prices by five cents and soda prices by ten cents. Doug unwillingly announces that he will give away candy and soda for free. The students cheer for Doug and carry him overhead. Doug's imagination: Inside a local building, a reporter talks about how Doug was able to win the election, and Doug is shown on stage waving in delight as he sends the audience candy. Someone offers Doug a bill of Poopsi Cola and Candy company to sign. Doug becomes shocked when he discovers that he has to pay $4.569, 753, 000 and wears an uneasy expression on his face. Doug starts to feel uneasy about this and he tells Skeeter that he has no money to afford the candy and soda for everyone. He can't help but think about his impetuous campaign promise for the voters. When he walks home and takes a view of posters to vote for Tippi posted around the Dinks' house, he talks to Tippi about his promise. Tippi tells him that he can't make a promise if he doesn't keep it and that he has to figure out what a class treasurer would promise.. So the next day at school, he tells everyone he lied about the free candy and soda and makes a real promise, telling them that he would have the candy and soda machines fixed and serve the offices faithfully and honestly. The others, however, are not the least bit persuaded and soon, both Doug and Willie are disqualified from the race. Later, at the Funnie house, Doug, his family and his friends watch the results on TV and Tippi Dink is revealed to be the new mayor of Bluffington since Mayor White was too busy helping Willie with his campaign and that Skeeter's uncle Dan Freebird is the new class treasurer of Bluffington School. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Willie White *Mayor White *Tippi Dink *Mr. Bone Trivia *Second episode Doug is not introduced in the intro of the episode. *This is the final appearance of Tippi in the Nickelodeon series (unless one counts her picture on Robert White's dartboard in "Doug's Christmas Story"). *Despite Doug saying that he and his friends and family watched the results on TV at NIGHT, the episode, as it ends, shows the house outside during the day time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen